federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - February, 2399
This page chronicles posts #10401-10520 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2399. *FP - January, 2399 *FP - March, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Excited about her invitation to Cardassia, ANNA-ALEENA THAY tells UNA-KORAN JATAR that he is more than welcome to come with her to get some exclusive coverage. Second Week It is ABBOTT THAY’s birthday and Valentine so SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE offers to take him out to Fiji, but he has other plans, wishing to see his mother. She agrees and they make their way to Ireland. HEIDI THAY is shocked, but very happy to see her son, having some reassurance that she isn’t being forgotten. Going back to SAMANTHA’s place, her and ABBOTT get hot and heavy in her room as his abilities are put to use, but don’t get too far before VYLIN ELBRUNNE catches them! Third Week BRYCE WREN and LALI MUNROE find themselves lonely and in the same bar. She starts to hit on him and the two go to her hotel for a sexual, but awkward, encounter. VYLIN ELBRUNNE waits patiently for JOHARA AL-KHALID to arrive and then women talk about the incident between Sam/Abbott. They both agree Abbott needs to be punished in hopes he can earn trust and get better. En route back to the ranch, ABBOTT THAY and JOHARA don’t exchange many words, as she explains she needs more time to think the situation through. Fourth Week AIDYAH DHAJA visits with N’LANI LIU at her house to propose a partnership between them when applying to Julliards. HAYDEN LIU gets home when he hears N’LANI playing her violin. Surprised at her abilities, he offers to play with her before they get intimate ;). Cardassia Plots First Week KEGEN DAMAR stops the research trip AFON MAKLA was on to come clean about his engagement and his feelings. She understands, admitting that she loves him and the two are able to be near the same page. Now preparing for his wedding, KEGEN sends a communication to ANNA-ALEENA THAY to invite his former partner to his wedding. QUESTA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR go to get an ultrasound on the new baby. MERIK EVEK is pleased at the success of the procedure, but horrified to learn it is a ectopic pregnancy that will probably take Questa’s life. Wishing to still be around for the wedding, QUESTA confesses her state to KEGEN, prompting him to move the date up. Second Week Making a point to see AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR,KEGEN DAMAR tells his brother about their mother and encourages him to come home so he doesn’t miss out on any more time. At a hotel, MERIK EVEK has had a tantrum, overwrought with guilt about Questa. MINIYA EVEK and DARON LETHO-EVEK come back to see it, prompting Daron to have some flashbacks and attacks his Uncle, before Miniya convinces him it wasn’t his fault. KEGEN then finds NATIME LORN to tell her the bad news. She is disheartened about the events, but agrees to move the wedding up 10 days. Worried she won’t be able to get anything together in time, NATIME seeks out GWENI DAMAR. The older woman is sad, but offers to hire help so it’s all arranged in time. KEGEN contacts AFON MAKLA on her science expo and explains the situation with the wedding. She is sorry for his family and offers to come back early to be at the wedding. NATIME steps up her plans and goes to SiiSii’s ordering a dress from KOHSII VENIK and giving her a lot of leg room with the budget! En route to Cardassia, ANNA-ALEENA THAY runs into her cousin, SIRION LANDA at a port and they exchange some family information. NATIME wants to celebrate GWENI’s anniversary, offering a fishy coffeetable and some daughterly encouragement. Third Week AFON MAKLA gets back to the planet with DURAS VENIK and chats with KOHSII VENIK about the up coming wedding. She is surprised to hear Natime is having her as bridesmaid, but makes plans for her own dress. NATIME LORN arrives to AFON’s apartment in hopes of getting her in the bridal party, but is let down when Afon declines her off. Annoyed, NATIME complains to KEGEN DAMAR about wedding issues, but he is not feeling sympathetic when his mother is dying. AFON takes audience with QUESTA DAMAR who gives her an early motherly talk. She explains that the whole point of different wives is to fit in different roles, a new perspective offered to Afon in her role. After, AFON gets her chance with GWENI DAMAR, getting another new perspective on marriage in the Damar family. KEGEN and AFON finally have some time together and talk about the wedding and each other. Afon is encouraging and helps with his nervousness. On the day of the wedding (February 20, 2399), NATIME, LANA BERN, ZETERI DAMAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY are all getting into their bridesmaid dresses when Natime leaves and gives CORAT DAMAR JR. his own dress for private pictures! After the ceremony, ANNA and JAMES MUNROE mingle, talking about being on Cardassia and sticking out. KEGEN takes the time to have a mother-son dance with QUESTA, explaining to her that he isn’t angry, understanding what she is doing. YORKIN DAMAR enjoys his time with the ladies, explaining his philandering with AARIX DAMAR, prompting ZETERI to leave and find CELAR BERN for a dance. They chat, but are interrupted by LANA who steals back her husband. On their wedding night, KEGEN and NATIME DAMAR are united for the first time, having sex and enjoying a virgin wife! In the morning, AARIX has concerns about ZETERI’s place in the family, making sure she knows she is higher up than Natime. Fourth Week Preparing to leave Cardassia, ANNA-ALEENA THAY brings up Questa’s health and the procedures that helped her father. KEGEN DAMAR is thankful, but explains his mother is okay with the circumstances. Excited about a concert, SISI VENIK runs home to tell her father, DURAS VENIK about it in hopes she can go, but he is worried about the male influence! AFON is shocked when YORKIN DAMAR comes out to flirt with her and shows off his peen. She defends herself, getting him to back off but makes him more interested at the same time. Bajor Plots First Week Finally home, SOLIS CASSICA reunits with SOLIS TERIN and LAURAN UNA. CHIARO DHOW is also there to meet Cassica’s brother and they all get settled in. Now back on the planet, TARA VONDREHLE gets surgery to look Bajoran again, fooling CHIARO into thinking she was Cassica and they had an embarassing run in with each other in the shower! EVA DHOW arrives to see TARA, explaining to her that now the family is moving to Earth, that they are giving the Vondrehle’s their old house. Third Week With the family on a camping trip, N’LANI LIU and HAYDEN LIU celebrate her birthday. They are able to get away from the kids and enjoy their time together. In the morning, HAYDEN wakes up and KATAL UNA approaches him about their relationship. They talk briefly about his marriage but are unable to solve anything more. Later, CATHASACH UNA confronts KATAL about body language with Hayden, explaining that he knows something is going on. HAYDEN, oblivious to what is going on, enjoys some time on the docks. LAUREN UNA has a conversation with him, trying to cheer him up about Lani and vacations. Worried, KATAL seeks out HAYDEN once more and warns him that her husband knows about them. Unsure what to do, HAYDEN speaks with YINTAR IOAN in hopes of advice, but doesn’t know what he hears. TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE are settling into their new house when he inquires about Chiaro’s odd behaviour. She is prompted to confess about him catching her in the shower! USS Valiant Plots Second Week Attemping to make up for his booboos of the past, KENNEDY FROBISHER attempts looks more into how to pleasure a woman. INDIRA DORR is more than happy to go along and the two have an intimate encounter. On a research planet, LUKE UNA and EMILY ALDAN are taking some samples on the surface, taking the time to bond over the experience. On the bridge of the Valiant, KENNEDY is shocked to get a hail from a Jem’Hadar ship. The Vorta GELNON tells them to leave the plant and he makes the decision to leave. Back on the planet, CORD DAVENPORT and ZAINA NESRIN are investigating around the planet when they realize there are Jem’Hadar, but it is too late and they’re caught. Finishing with their samples, EMILY and LUKE run into some Jem’Hadar, but are thankful when PATRICK REESE saves them. Up on the ship, KENNEDY has a conference with TOBIAS AL-KAHLID and ISKANDER AL-KHALID about where to progress, deciding a cloak is the best option. Third Week KENNEDY FROBISHER brings a solution to INDIRA DORR, wishing a cloak to be installed. She is unsure, but after prompting gets a boost of confidence. Down on the planet, CORD DAVENPORT and ZAINA NESRIN talk about crap (literally) and how they may get out of the situation. Fourth Week EMILY ALDAN and LUKE UNA are able to contact KENNEDY FROBISHER on the Valiant, explaining the situation. Later on PATRICK REESE comes back, on edge as he continues to have flashbacks to his time on AR-558. Once the cloak is up, KENNEDY and INDIRA DORR head off to the planet. They are able to beam up REESE, LUKE and EMILY before heading to rescue CORD DAVENPORT and ZAINA NESRIN. Now on the ship, REESE and KENNEDY have a heart-to-heart and the Commander finds out a bit more about the other side of his Captain. Getting back to the swing of things, INDIRA goes over to KENNEDY’s quarters and the two are able to snuggle while en route to Earth. Mirror Universe Plots First Week mMYLEE MAWIZIKI and mISKANDER NASSIR discuss their future together, where the General explains to Mylee that he would like to use her and her knowledge as a Queen. Once they agree to be a force together, mMYLEE and mISKANDER share some intimate moments together ;)! mBENJAMIN WOLFE has his concerns about his ‘fathers’ new Queen, bringing them up with mISKANDER, and is told to keep an eye out. Wishing to meet the mother, mMYLEE seeks out mTANIA ABBAS to see what the woman was like, but is interrupted by mBENJAMIN who starts his mental abilities. mISKANDER stops anything serious and takes mMYLEE away before comforting her ;). Romulan Plots Third Week JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI visits with mKHOAL PARDEK continuing to think it is her real brother. He asks her to leave with him, but she refuses, leaving before he gets physical. #02 February, 2399 #02 February, 2399 #02 February, 2399